The Romantic Dinner
by MyMedicineIsMusic
Summary: TK wants to go out on a romantic dinner, will davis be able to take him. Daikeru, Slash. Dont like Dont read! oneshot Rated T For Slash


CorruptedGuil: Don't kill me (Runs and hides behind Renamon)

Renamon: Get out from behind me ( Picks CorruptedGuil up and throws him to the angry people)

CorruptedGuil: Wait, before you kill me let me explain. I've had a sudden nag to do Oneshots and well here's the result. Like I said in my last Oneshot, I know I'm supposed to be doing "Secret You Can Never know" but no ones been reviewing it, I have like 2 reviews, so since no ones interested in it I'll be updating it at my own pace, sorry. If you want me to update more often then you have to review. Now you can kill me (runs screaming into the night followed by a mob of angry readers).

Renamon: Well, CorruptedGuil is a little tied up right now so here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: CorruptedGuil doesn't own Digimon, he only owns his room and a computer, that's all.

Renamon: Now on with the story, I have to go help CorruptedGuil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters:

TK- 14

Davis- 14

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Romantic Dinner

I was home alone, my parents had left to go to a romantic dinner. Oh how I wish I could do the same, but sadly I can not. Now don't get me wrong, I can get any girl I want , the problem is that I'm not trying to get a girl, I'm trying to get a guy. Shocking isn't it. I've know for I while now that I was gay, I found out when I caught myself staring at guys more than girls. My parents know, they took it really well, if you call taking it well fainting and trying to hit me with a frying pan. After they calmed down they realized it wasn't that big of a deal, so they accepted me for who I was. They even let me go on dates with guys. The other chosen children don't know, and I don't plan on telling them ether. Only one of them know and that would be Kari. She was actually the first one I told, even before my parents. She's help me through so much, she was the one who told me to tell my parents, she also said to tell the others, but I didn't take that advice, yet. I was planning on telling the gang, its just that before I could, I found out I was in love, but not with just anyone, I was in love with Davis. I was afraid that if I told him I would scare him away, so now I put on an act whenever he's around. I'm really sick of it, but I have to do it, that way I can at least keep our friendship alive. I'm starting to get tired now, I guess I'll go to sleep, I have nothing better to do.

The Next Morning

I hate school, I may be an A student, but I still hate it. The only good thing that comes out of it is that I get to spend time with Davis. I'm currently walking down the hall to my locker. I'm in no hurry to get there, class doesn't start for another half hour, my mom still believes in the old saying "The early bird catches the worm", I don't even think the bird or the worm are up yet, there probably sleeping in there beds right now. I turn the corner that leads to the hallway that my locker is, what I wasn't expecting was to see Davis standing there, in front of my locker.

"Hi TJ, how's it going." He asked

"Its TK and good, why do you ask."

"What, a guy can't ask his best bud how he's doing anymore. Any way, come I have to go to the bathroom."

"What, cant go by yourself."

"Ha ha, just come on already."

So that's what I did, I followed Davis to the bathroom. When I got there the door slammed shut, I turned around to see what happen, that's when I saw Davis slowly advancing towards me. He stopped right in front of me then shyly wrapped his arms around my neck. Before I could ask what he was doing he smashed our lips together in a sloppy but passionate kiss. When he pulled away I was blushing like a tomato, and I noticed that he had a ting of pink on his cheeks as well.

"Please don't hate me, but I have something I have to say." Said Davis, all the while staring into my eyes. "TK I..I love you, and I wanted to know if you would go on a romantic date with me." I couldn't believe my ears, did I hear him correctly.

"What did you say." I asked him.

He answered me while looking at the floor. "I said, will you go out with me."

I just smiled, it looks like I was going to get that romantic dinner after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CorruptedGuil: Well there you go, tell me what you think, just press that little button at the bottom of the page. Now if you need me I have to run. (runs off screen, five seconds later an angry mob of readers runs by the camera in the same direction as me).

Renamon: (sigh) Not again ( Runs in same direction as me and the angry mob).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note!!: All flames will be used to heat up my house, so if you want to flame then leave some wood too!!


End file.
